In the field of munitions a need has developed for devices operative to make hardened air strips unusable by aircraft. It has been found that bombs used to detonate upon contact with the surfaces do relatively little damage, as their force is expended horizontally and upwardly, and the kinetic energy given to falling munitions by gravity is not sufficient to cause significant penetration of the runway surface by the missile.